


At least we have each-other

by mariboo6642



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reveal Love Square, Protective Adrien Agreste, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariboo6642/pseuds/mariboo6642
Summary: With the reveal finally done, Adrien and Marinette can't wait to start a relationship and most importantly tell all of their friends the heavily belated news. But when Ladybug and Chat Noir are spotted first, these plans may need to be put on hold.Go follow @mariboo6642 on instagram for spoilers and more.





	1. Wrong one, at the wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> Well after a year of reading them, I have finally decided to make my very own Miraculous Fanfiction.  
> (It also helped that I got a laptop for Christmas.)  
> Follow me on Instagram @Mariboo6642 for spoilers and more.

LadyNoir confirmed!  
After years and years of shipping these two blind superheroes, I can finally say that my ship has finally sailed. After restoring the damage due to today's akuma Ladybug threw herself at Chat Noir and kissed him! The video is linked below. People are know speculating if they know each others identities and....

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Marinette couldn't bare to look. They had been so careful. 

After deciding to reveal their relationship as their civilian selves first, they had promised each other no showing any signs of affection in any situation when transformed until the time was right.

But after that attack, how could she hold back?

He had once again sacrificed himself for her,meaning he would disappear and would be forgotten when Memory Loss,the akuma ,touched him.  
She had tried to keep her emotions under control during the battle, but as soon as she yelled, MIRACULOUS LADYBUG and he reappeared she had been so grateful to see him there alive, that she couldn't hold back. 

She couldn't imagine a world without out her Chaton, and now that she knew he was her sweet Adrien, he now mattered twice as more to her.

After kissing him, she quickly and suddenly realised what she had done due to the way he was looking at her and the fact the crowds of people where now bombarding them with questions. 

Thankfully, the familiar sound of her earnings and Chats ring gave them an excuse to get out of the situation. 

As soon as Marinette had returned home and transformed, she anxiously loaded the Ladyblog onto her monitor. Just as she had expected the video of her and chat had gone viral with the views already in the millions.

What if Adrien now hated her? Would he be angry? What if he didn't want to be together anymore? That would mean that they would never get married and live happily ever-after in a beautiful house with 2 kids, no 3 and a dog, or maybe a cat, nah forget the cat, a hamster and they'll name it....

Marinette was so lost in her worries she didn't notice her phone vibrating until Tikki dropped it onto her lap.

Flipping it over to read the caller ID, she immediately dropped it and backed away. 

“What's the matter Marinette?” Tikki questioned, as she picked up the phone and flew towards her chosen.

“It's Adrien Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed as she backed further away as the kwami approached with the still vibrating phone.

Tikki rolled her eyes and placed the phone on her desk and made her way over to Marinette who was now sat with her knees to her chest and her head bowed in the corner of her room.

 

“Oh Marinette, if this is about what happened during today's attack, then your over reacting, this wont affect anything between you.”

Marinette lifted her head and then opened her mouth to protest, but Tikki apparently wasn't finished yet.

“I know you worried, but Marinette you mean the world to him. I've seen the way he looks at you. I know you both agreed to reveal your civilian relationship first, but to be honest it doesn't really affect anything that much, you still have each other, plagg and me, and believe or not but plagg is pretty good at relationship advise , so he could he could be your temporary Alya for now.”

Looking up at her Kwami she smiled.  
Tikki was right Adrien loved her, so he would forgive, and as long as they had each other they could get through the beginning of the relationship without others support.

“Thank you Tikki, You always know what to...”

Before she could finish her sentence her phone beeped, signalling she had a new voice mail. 

Getting up from the floor and picking up her phone she made her way up to her bed. Unlocking her phone, she clicked on the voicemail and turned her volume up.

“ Hey Puurrincess, it's you knight in shining leather here to inform that I've got the rest of the day off and am in need of some cuddles and some love so don't be surprised if you find a stray kitten on your balcony in a minute or two. Got to go make sure that happens now. Love you, bye.”

As if on queue, Marinette looked up to see two emerald eyes staring back at her through her skylight.

She quickly opened it, just as Adrien muttered a quick “Plagg claws off” before he threw himself at Marinette and kissed her. 

Separating his lips from hers, Adrien sat up crossed legged and and looked smugly at his lady.

“Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?” Said Marinette sitting up and patting the spot next to her for Adrien to do the same.

“Just returning the favour,Purincess.” Adrien said as he made his way over to her.

“Ohh, yeah” Marinette said as she turned to face him, for him to only lay his head in her lap. 

Not being able to resist, her fingers gently grazed the top of his golden locks, whilst he was trying to stop himself from purring.

There were silent for a few moments, until Marinette spoke up.

“Look kitty, I'm really sorry for what I did, its just you were gone and t-then I just j-ust, I couldn't imagine a world without you I love you so much, and now I've ruined everything.”

Adrien slowly lifted his head from her lap to find Marinette with her head turned away.  
He softly turned her her head around to meet his eyes and leaned forward, and planted a sweet, tender kiss on her lips.

After a few moments, he slowly pulled away and gazed into her bluebell eyes, and whispered  
“I love you so, so much.”  
And then snuggled into her side and pulled the bed sheet over them.

“You not at all angry at me?” Asked Marinette.

“I could never be the slightest but angry at you Mari.”

“But...”

Adrien bought his finger to her lips and shushed her.

“Look, why don't we just tell Alya and Nino that we're dating, tell them we want to keep it on the downlow?”

“No, we cant, not now, and especially not Alya . What if she put two and two together and then found out that I'm, ladybug.. Uggh I'm such an idiot now we cant tell anyone.” Marinette pouted and hid her head under the covers.

“ One, good point. If anyone could discover our identities, Alya would probably come out top. And two, you are not an idiot. You are the smartest, most beautiful and caring girl I have ever met.” Said Adrien 

A light pink tinted Marinettes cheeks as she removed the covers from her face and shifted so she had one arm drapped across his stomach and the other around his neck.  
He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzzled his cheek against hers. They stayed like the that for about an hour, until Adrien received a text stating he needed to be home due to an unexpected photo-shoot. 

He called upon Plagg to transform, and then softly kissed her cheek before departing.

 

Feeling tired, Marinette said Goodnight to her parents and got into bed.

“Night Tikki.” She whispered

“Night Marinette.” The Kwami responded

Switching her night light off, Marinette got comfortable and started to drift of to sleep. Everything would be fine, in no time at all her and Adrien could tell the entire universe that they were dating.

It wouldn't be that hard to keep it a secret for now.

Right?


	2. Déjà vu, kind off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with Chapter 2.  
> Lol it took my ages to think of how to continue this and no i haven't got an ending and I don't know how many chapters this will have. ;)

Marinette woke up expecting to jump into action, to avoid being late for school. But today she apparently didn't have to.  
Looking at the clock, which read 6:18, she grabbed her sketch book to make good use of the time she had before she had to get ready.  
She was surprised she was up this early.

Maybe it was the fact that it would be her first day going to school with a new secret she couldn't tell anyone. Or maybe it was the fact she wanted to be there early just so could see the look on all her friends faces when she didn't stutter in front of Adrien.

Oh..Right.  
Why would she off stopped stuttering all of a sudden?  
Maybe the class would suspect something if she didn't, or maybe they would think she had finally gotten over her silly crush.

That was it.

Maybe she could tell them she finally gotten over him.  
Yes that could work.  
But Alya wouldn't let it go that easily, she would know she was hiding something from her.

Remember Marinette, she said in her head, as long as you have each other it doesn't matter.

She looked down at her sketch pad, only to realise she had somehow drawn a rough sketch of what appeared to be a black cat.

Smiling to herself, she placed the sketchbook down and picked up her phone.  
The smile was soon whipped of her face.  
She looked up,then back at the phone, again seeing the time displayed.  
11:58

Her clock.  
Oh yeah.  
It had stopped working after she had thrown it of her bed the previous morning. 

Leaping out of bed, and then racing towards the bathroom, whilst yelling  
“TIKKI, WE OVER SLEPT”,  
she wondered why her parents hadn't woken her up.

Then it hit her.  
They had told her the night before that they had to cater for a birthday party, and would be home at around 12 o'clock the next day.

Then another thing hit her.  
This time not metaphorically.  
Looking down, she realised it was her school bag, and then looking back up she saw an anxious kwami.

“Marinette, you parents, there back. I just heard them open the front door!”

Putting on her school bag and shoes and grabbing her purse,she muttered a quick,  
“Tikki, Spots On!”,  
before running up to the balcony and then leaping to school.

__________________________________________________________________

Adrien hadn't had the best of mornings either.  
He'd been woken up at 4am and told that his father wanted him to do a sunrise photo-shoot, and then moving onto a few catwalk practises, for his upcoming Fashion Show.

A few turned into a few thousand.

All through the photo-shoot all he could think about was his Girlfriend and how she was probably late again. The look on her face when she walked through the classroom, and then when she sat down and giggled at Alya as she would question her.

At 11:30, he raced out of the building, to his bodyguard who was waiting to take him to school.  
He expected to get there in time for lunch.  
However, he did not expect to pull up and see his girlfriend wearing,  
Wait, what was she wearing?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Once arriving at school, Marinette had landed behind the steps to the entrance and quickly de-transformed.

She expected to get there for lunchtime.  
However, she did not expect to look up and see her boyfriend looking at her,  
Wait, why was he looking at her like that?

She moved towards, as he did the same and met eachover at the front of the steps.

“Mari, is this what fells Déjà vue like ?” Adrien asked as he pulled her in for a bone crushing hug.

“What do you mean Minou?” She asked pulling herself out of the hug, to look at him.

Adrien just gestured towards her. Then it hit her for the third time that day.

She was wearing her pyjamas!  
And it got worse.  
She was wearing a very thin vest and no bra!

Marinette then made a noise, that was unknown to mankind and quickly covered her chest with her hands and then hid herself in Adrien's chest.  
Laughing at his Girlfriends antics, he lifted her head and gazed into her bluebell eyes that were know filled with concern and worry.

“Come on we'll quickly go back to yours and then...”

“Can't,she interrupted, Maman and Papa think I've been at school all morning.”

“And why haven't you?” He said, already knowing the answer.

“I..I defiantly did NOT oversleep” She said sarcastically.

“And anyway, why haven't you been at school? She questioned.

“Somebody has a very controlling dad who likes to torture his son by making him model” He said rolling his eyes.

She sniggered and looked up at him and smiled softly. She didn't know how but even in her darkest hours, he always found a way to make her smile.

“Now come on, I think I have an idea on how to fix this um...issue” He said, grabbing her hand and taking her up the steps and into school.

Once inside, Adrien then directed her to the locker rooms and the to their locker,which were conveniently next to each-other.

“First, have you got your P.e kit?” He asked.

“Nope” She responded.

“Okay, now here me out first.”

She nodded.

“You can wear my shirt and jeans for the day.”

If she'd had water in her mouth, it would no be all over the floor.

“WHAT!” She said maybe a little bit to loudly.

“Shhh!” He said covering her mouth with his hand.

“You said you'd here me out first, please?” 

She once again nodded. How could she not say yes to those kitten eyes.

“I've got spare clothes in my locker,and before you say it, no you can't wear them because I'm not really supposed to be wearing them, it's the new Gabriel line that I'm supposed to be modelling after school, and something tells me my father won't be very happy if he found out that someone who wasn't one of his models was modelling one of his latest creations. Not that you couldn't be a model, I mean you could , but your not, I mean....”

“Adrien ,(Marinette interrupted removing his hand from her mouth) One you rambling, two, I get it okay, and three, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“Why isn't it a good idea?” He questioned.

“Because what if someone finds out we are dating?” She said looking down.

“Just tell them the truth, you overslept, got to school and realised you still had you pyjamas on and with no bra, saw me , I gave you my clothes and helped you out as a the truly amazing “friend” I am.”

She looked up, and yet again couldn't help but smile.

“Yeah your right, maybe leave the bit about not wearing a bra out though.” She chuckled. 

“Yeah maybe.” He said smiling at her.

“Well then , he said opening his locker, I'm gonna go get changed and then I'll be back with you clothes for the day.”

“Okay” She said.

Once he had gone, she opened her purse and Tikki flew out, a smug look on her face.

“What have a told you about double-checking things Marinette.” She said nuzziling her cheek.

She looked at her kwami and rolled her eyes in a playful way. She was right, this was the second time Adrien had seen Marinettte in her pyjamas that year. Well that's not counting the times when he was Chat and he paid her nigh-time visits.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't even realise Adrien coming back with her clothes for the day in his hands.

“Hey purrrincess” He said making he jump and turn around.

She wasn't prepared for what met her eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Gabriel logo on, which contrasted with his eyes beautifully. It showed his muscular upper half briefly which nearly made her mouth-water. His jeans were black and had that washed out sort of effect .To complete the look were his signature orange trainers.

“Oh my fucking god!” She blurted out.

Adrien just laughed and dumped his clothes into her arms, stood her up and pushed her in the way of the girls bathrooms. He opened the door for her then stepped back and pushed her in.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette felt like she was unconscious. She had NOT been prepared for that.  
She closed the toilet door and quickly got dressed.

Adrien's stuff was definitely to big for, but she could make this work, after all she was a fashion designer.

Taking out her pigtails, she took one elastic and then pulled the excess room in the jeans to the back and then tied it with the elastic,making the waist smaller.

She took the other elastic and tied her into a messy bun and then tucked his t-shit into his jeans and the slid the white jacket on (Doing it up slightly to avoid the no bra situation).

Finally she rolled the bottom of his jeans up, so she wasn't walking on them.

She unlocked the door and made her way to the mirror to look at herself.

Feeling satisfied with what she saw she made her back to Adrien.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When she arrived back, she found him feeding Plagg and checking his phone.

She coughed and he looked up.

He froze.  
She looked stunning, that was the only way he could describe her.  
He would never be able to get the image of HER wearing HIS clothes out of his head.

“Well done, you broke him” Plagg commented before flying back into Adrien's shirt.

“Adrien...” Marinette said waving her hand infront of his face, waiting for him to blink.

When he finally snapped out of his daze Marinette offered her hand to him, which he took, and they started walking to class.

When they were only a few steps away from the classroom, Adrien felt Marinette tense so he stopped.  
She immediately stopped too and looked at him puzzled.

“It will be fine, okay. As long as we have each-other we can do anything.”

He quickly tilted her chin up and stole a kiss from her lips, and after grabbing her hand and pushing the door handle to the classroom. And then quickly letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Chapter 3 should be out within the next 2 days.


	3. A few white lies and explaining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait.  
> A lot has happened and I just haven't had the time to even think about a new chapter.   
> I've had a lot of practise exams and I have been thinking about my options to take for my Year 10 exams.   
> So sorry but here an EXTREMELY belated chapter. :)))))

Eyes. 

That's all Marinette could see after stepping into the classroom.

She also noticed three other things.  
1) The fact that Lila and Chloe virtually had steam coming out of her ears, along with red angry faces.  
2) The rest of the class seemed to be frozen with... She didn't know with what but she was sure she would find out soon.   
3) That Alya had fallen of her seat and was just staring as if she was staring into her soul. To complete the look, her mouth looked like it was about to hit the floor.

And then she noticed Adrien's hand gently tugging hers.  
Turning her attention away from her stunned classmates and to the front of the classroom.

She then realised that Madame Bustier was also looking at her.   
But unfortunately, she didn't looked shocked. Oh no, far from it. She looked quite worried.

“Marinette, where have you been?” She said, rushing over to the pair.

“Umm... You s-ee, t-he the clothes, th-then Adrien a-and alarm, bed, throwing broken, late a-and then...” 

“I think it's very clear what Marinette is trying to say (Kim shouted) , her and Adrien were in bed so that means...”

“Kim I don't think Principal Damocles would like you to end up in his office for the third time this week.” Miss Bustier said quickly changing the subject.

“Anyway (She said turning back to the now deeply blushing teens) Adrien I know where you've been, but Marinette you had us all so worried. When you didn't turn up today we didn't immediately ring your parents, well because your always usually a bit late, but when they said you should be at school, they said they would go and see if you were home. About an hour ago, you mother rang to say you weren't at home, we were about to call the police!So where have you been for the past hour?”

“Well uh... you see,...um”

No excuse. She had nothing.

“Oh, I can explain that.” Adrien said stepping in.”

How cute (Marinette thought) he's lying for me.

“She was with me Mlle Bustier.” 

Bless Adrien Agr... Wait what.

“My father needed a female model at last minute for my photo-shoot this morning and since he already knew Mari loved and knew her fashion he immediately suggested contacting her.”

This boy!   
How would that make this situation easier to explain.

“Is this true Marinette?” Mlle Bustier asked.

“Y-yep, a-and I forgot to tell my parents, cause it all happened so fast.” She replied trying to pull off her best convincing face.

“Well that explains one thing, but would you mind explaining you um.. attire?”

Just when she thought they were out of the woods, why didn't the ground just swallow her up already?

“Well you see Agreste Fashion is trying out some unisex clothing and pri-, I mean Mari, seemed like the perfect model to test this on.” Adrien answered adding a sneaky wink to Marinette.

The wink may have gone unnoticed by some but Alya and Nino had observed this causing a sudden gasp of air to leave their mouth.  
“Well now that, this has all been sorted out please can you both take a seat and lets continue with the lesson.” Mlle Bustier said wanting to at least get to next period without another interruption.

Making his way to his seat Adrien soon realised that Alya was now miraculously sat in his seat.

Looking at Marinette and then back to Alya he made his way to his new seat. This was such a typical thing they would do he thought. 

Not that he was complaining. Nothing could be better than spending more time with his purrfect purrincess, his secret girlfriend , his lady.

After getting her stuff out for the day ahead, she felt a light push on her hip, meaning Tikki wanted her attention.   
Reaching down into her bag, her phone was slipped into her bag.

Sliding it under her desk and then into view she saw an array of bright light signalling texts.

50 from Mama2 (Alya, she hadn't named her that. Just one of the consequences of letting your BFF have your password.)  
20 from Mama (Her actual mother.)  
16 from Papa   
13 from Dad2 (Nino. Alya was gonna pay for this.)  
11 from Juleka and Rose   
10 from Mylene and Alex  
7 from Max and Kim   
4 from Chloe  
And even 1 from Lila.

She tried to focus on the lesson but the constant buzzing coming from device made it somewhat impossible.

Glancing down one last time to switch her phone, she noticed something alarming in bold.

ADRIENETTE IS REAL -Group Chat

298 Recent Messages

Nudging Adrien with her knee and the directing her eyes to the phone she huffed an abrupt breath before looking at him with pleading eyes, as if she was wishing this day would just end.

Sensing her pain and annoyance, he slipped his hand between hers and laced their fingers together and tried to give her a genuine smile. 

Marinette felt the tension leave her body as soon as their fingers brushed together.   
God the things that this dam cat did to her.  
Feeling another buzz, and remembering that she still hadn't switched her phone off, they looked at one another and realized that this was going to be an extremely long day.

At least we have each-other they both thought silently, whilst still holding hands.


	4. Lies and a Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what the chapter suggest.
> 
> Guess whos coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram- @mariboo6642
> 
> Wow i updated ......

As soon as the bell rang signalling lunch, Marinette raced out of the classroom, followed by Rose Alya,Juleka,Alix, Mylene and a bunch of girls from different classes. (God how many people were in that group chat?!)

The only time she glanced was to give a quick wink and apologetic wink to Adrien, who was now being surrounded by varies boys from their class.

 

 

“SPILL GIRL!”

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG I SWEAR TO GOF IF YOU DON'T TELL...”

“THAT OUTFIT IS ADORABLE”

She felt like Ladybug getting interviewed, only these were her friends not reporters and she was wearing her norm... no Adrien's clothes!

“So when did yo get together.” Alya asked, holding her phone trying to find the perfect angel to record.

Time to play dumb,she thought to herself.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked smiling, carefully trying not to let the truth slip.

The dozen or so girls around her became silent and looked around each-other, bearing confused and annoyed looks.

“I think you know exactly what the mean, Marinette.”

Looking up, Marinette's smile quickly turned into an annoyed frown.  
In front of her stood Lila. Lila Rossi.  
Marinette was still weary of the girl but knowing she would always have Adrien behind her at all times and that one day her lies would be exposed, it made her.... tolerable.

 

“Lila, what do you want?” Marinette questioned, plastering her a fake smile across her lips.  
“I just wanted to borrow you for a few minutes to a catch up about.... about that homework I was helping you with.” The liar replied.

“And this can't wait?” Marinette asked trying to hide her fustartion.

“No, you know exactly how important this is Marinette.” She responded saying her name as if it was dirt.

“Fine, have it your way (She said standing from the bench she was on.) be back soon girls” She said turning away from her friends and then frowning as she followed Lila to the girls bathroom.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

After both girls had entered the bathroom, Lila looked in each cubicle before she began.

“So Dupain-Cheng I guess Adrien took pity on your childish outfit of yours.” 

Marinette was not dumb.  
In-fact she was easily one of the smartest in her year. (Aside from her boyfriend and Max.)  
Because of this she instantly saw what Lila was trying to do.

She was clearly trying to manipulate and lower Mariette's self-esteem, by making her feel like she was nothing and that Adrien would never like her, let alone love her.

Marinette would not let a liar do this to her.

She was strong, she was confident, she was Marinette.

Summoning all the courage she had she responded with a sassy comment.

“Really Lila, copying Chloe's nickname for me? Are you not even that creative enough to think of a different one?”

Rolling her eyes the liar responded,

“I see what you trying to Brat-inette, you think your so clever, Adrien is only friends with you because he feels sorry for you, who doesn't?”

“I know that isn't true Lila, and so do you.” The bluenette said.

“Your right it's clear to anyone he hates you, I mean look at you, there's nothing special about you, me on the otherhand.......

Whilst Lila started to ramble on about how “perfect” she was, Marinette thought about Lila's words.  
She knew Adrien he loved her.

Right?

I mean, he had told her, countless times. More times when she was Ladybug.

Ladybug.  
Adrien and Chat Noir had fallen in love with Ladybug, not Marinette.

Marinette was the complete opposite of Ladybug.

Ladybug was brave,clever,confident, a leader, a role-model, beautiful.

Marinette was...

was....

Nothing.

Marinette was none of that.

This meant that Adrien and Chat Noir didn't love the real her, they loved the mask.

Marinette didn't even begin to notice the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, but Lila did.  
She then decided to take full advantage of her shown weakness.

“I mean your nothing. You hear me Marinette you are NOTHING. N-O-T-H-I...”

“Shut up”

“What did you just say?!” The Liar exclaimed, a wicked look on her face.

“I said shu...

 

The sentence was never finished.  
Again Marinette didn't notice.

She didn't notice Lila's hand slowly creep behind her head and then move in a swinging motion towards her cheek.

She did thigh when she heard a sound and then a stinging sensation on her cheek.

She could definitely feel her tears now and ran towards the door, knowing exactly wear she was going.

She didn't bother turn back to see the satisfied smirk on Lila's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @mariboo6642 - instagram


	5. Listening to liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell a LIAR!??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram- @mariboo6642
> 
> And she lives.  
> Sorry for no updates but I've had exams for the past few weeks and I still have them until the end of May :( 
> 
> But,I finally had a spare few hours and thought, hey I should update.
> 
> +++ I have started drafting a short piece for Marichat May since that is my fav ship:)

Adrien was used to crowds and questions, but this was ridiculous!  
Most the people that surrounded him he was pretty sure didn't even go to the school.

Seeking his friends distress, Nino snaked through the crowd, grabbed Adrien and ran.

Adrien (being the fastest) took the lead and directed them to a destination.  
They ran out of the school and towards the park, where Adrien knew Marinette usually ate, so imagine his surprise when he ran into the park to find a group of girls with no bluenette.

Nino nudged Adrien and took him towards Alya and.... Lila.

“Hey babe” Nino said, greeting Alya with a chaste kiss.

“Hey” She responded, moving towards Adrien.

“So Loverboy, the rumours true?” Alya said.

“Rumours?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, of you and Mari!” Rose squealed.

“Ummm.. Mari she's just a fr..

 

Nope. Nope nope no!  
He had sworn to himself he would never ever say that dreaded phrase ever again.

Marinette had said that they couldn't tell anyone that they were dating right?  
She didn't say that he could hint that maybe he had a “crush” on her.

“Well maybe you should ask Marinette, I wouldn't want to speak for both of us. Anyway where is she?” 

It took a moment for Alya to respond.

Did Mr. She's just a friend just hint that he sees Marinette as more than, JUST A FRIEND.

Ignoring Alya's stunned expression, Adrien moved on.

“Anyway do you know where she is?”

Looking up from her food, Mylene responded saying,

“Lila went to speak with her and said that she'd gone to find you.”

Lila.

Lila had spoken to his princess.  
His Bugaboo.  
His Lady.

Marinette had metioned how Lila was towards her.

However, she had not meioned that she had almost been akumatized (twice).

She had told him everything else though, including the promise she had made to her: to ruin her life.

Turning his attention towards the lie, Adrien put on his fake model smile and decided to question the girl.

“Well Lila, what did you need to talk to her about?” He enquired trying to look normal.

“Oh you know, She needed help with some of the homework from yesterday. We all know how du- forgetful Marinette is.”

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, but Adrien had heard her slip up.

“And did she get the “help” she needed” He said trying not to role his eyes at the word help.

“Well unfortunately, she didn't, you see, she started saying how she felt, that maybe..”

“Maybe what Lila?” His irritation clearly showing now,

“Ok Adrien, but please remember that I and everyone else here don't feel this way about you.” The lie said a pretend frown playing on her lips.

Adrien nodded with emphases, waiting for the “truth” to come.

“Marinette said that she didn't know if you two could be friends anymore.”

There were clear gasps that were heard around the circle, the loudest coming from Alya.

Variations with “Are you sure?” and “That doesn't sound like her at all” followed.

“I don't believe Marinette would ever say anything like that.” Adrien nearly shouted causing the group to stare at him.

“It's clear that your upset Adrien, believe me when I say hat I tried to talk to her and stand up for you, but she refused to hear. She said she much rather hang out with real people and not fake ones who are to hung up their own riches and reputations to care abut their so called friends.”

The entire circle gaped at her clearly flabbergasted with what the girl had just suggested.

All eyes turned to Adrien who looked to the floor and started to... smirk?

The group watched in confusion as Adrien still continued to smile after the awful things that Lila had just told him.  
“Why and when did Marinette leave Lila?” Adrien asked after a few seconds.

“After I confronted her and stood up for you. I said that it wasn't fair or right and then she started crying and left in a mood, Obviously I didn't make her cry, she bought that on herself, you can see that right Adrien?” The liar said batting her eyelids at Adrien.

 

Adrien knew Lila was lying.  
Sure it had kinda hurt hearing that being said about him, but he knew for 100% that Marinette would never even consider that about him. 

But after hearing that Marinette left crying, he felt angry.

“Do you know where she went?” He asked trying not to sound to concerned.

“No Adrien, but don't try to confront her, if you need anyone to talk to about how you feel, I'm always here.” She said trying to sound innocent.

“That won't be necessary Lila because I know that Mari would never say those things about me or anyone for that matter. I don't know why you'd ever think or say that.”

And with that Adrien got up to leave, quickly followed by Nino and Alya, leaving an annoyed Lila and the others,

“Hey Adrien I know that Marinette would never say anything like that but maybe you should talk...

Adrien zoned out from what Nino was saying and started to wonder where his princess was.

He couldn't think what Lila had said to her but it had to be bad to make his Lady cry.

Adrien had only see Marinette cry three times.

Once when they had had a Disney movie marathon and Dumbo had become to much for her. 

One of the other times had been the big reveal.

The final one had been when Chameleon had just been defeated and...

Adrien immediately knew where Marinette was.

Stopping dead in his tracks, and ignoring Alya and Nino's alarmed looks he quickly blurted out 

“Just remembered, photo-shoot, tell Miss me no here,” 

And with that he ran to find somewhere to transform and find his lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insatgram- @mariboo6642

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Constructive criticism is approved :)  
> Follow me @mariboo6642 on Instagram for spoilers and more.


End file.
